Record of The New Beginings
by Chisa Yuy
Summary: The fight has begun!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
I know I should be working on my untitled fic but, I had to getthis story out  
now! So here it is!! ^.^  
  
  
  
Record of The New Beginings  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Usa-chan, your mother's gonna flip if out where we are." an elf girl with   
blonde hair that had a tiny bit pulled into a ponytail with a red bow.   
Contrasting to her words, the girls eyes were filled with excitement.  
"Minako-chan, you wanted to come down here as much as I did." Another elf   
girl with long blonde hair in two odangos snickered, her eyes seemed to be   
laughing with her.  
"I'm just trying to sound responsible." Minako smiled. The two girls made their  
way towards a lit area in the woods, outside of the Moon Kingdom. Quietly they   
crouched down in the darkness just outside the camp. Around the fire sat five  
boys. One had short black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and had dark eyes.  
He was a boarderman, a race of people who stayed in thier homeland after the evil   
invaded the north. . Another boy had light brown hair with bangs that covered   
one of his green eyes. He was a Druid, and he looked to be one of the last Druids  
that still used magic. The boy beside him had chestnut brown hair in a long braid  
and violet eyes. He was a caller, one who summond spirits of the dead and other   
creatures. Then there were the two boys that were responsible for Usagi and Minako's  
coming. These two boys, were human. The elves and the human tolerated each other but  
it was considered dishonerable for the two to marry. None-the-less, Usagi and Minako  
were drawn to them.  
"Usa-chan look! That's Quatre Rebarba Winner, the prince of the Cinq Kingdom." Minako  
sighed dreamily as she looked at the platinum haired boy with aqua eyes. Usagi, on the  
other hand, looked longingly at the other human. He had dark brown hair with bangs that  
fell into his perssian blue eyes. Usagi had decided long ago she would give up her position  
as elf princess of the Moon Kingdom just to be with him. His name, she had found out, was  
Heero Yuy. He was the captin of the Home Guards of the Cinq Kingdom and also Quatre's   
adopted brother. Usagi was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the figure  
moving their way.  
"Can I help you?" the Druid asked. Usagi and Minako were speechless.  
"Perhaps you would like to join us?" Quatre offered, coming up beside the druid. Minako was  
the first to recover and egarly stood up, smiling as she grabbed Usagi's hand. The two girls  
stepped into the light of the fire and sat on the nearest log.  
"Now what are two pretty ladies like yourselves doing out here?" The caller smiled.  
"I'm Minako Aino and this is Usagi Tsukino. We were just passing by." Minako smiled back.  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. The Druid over there is Trowa Barton. The Boarderman is Wufie Chang, and the   
two humans are Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy." Duo offered.  
"Usagi Tsukino? You're the elf princess of the Moon Kingdom!" Quatre exclaimed. A hush fell over  
the group and all eyes turned to the two girls.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chisa:Gomen! I know I should be working on my other story....but I'm almost through with chapter   
nine! I promise!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Record of The New Beginings  
  
  
Chapter Two   
  
"Rei! Usagi and Minako are gone!" An elven girl, with green eyes and brown   
hair pulled into a ponytail exclaimed as she and another elf girl, with blue hair   
and blue eyes ran into the room.  
"Nani?!" The elf girl screamed as she stood up, her violet eyes filled with fear   
and shock while her black hair flew around her. "Makoto, Ami, when did you   
find this out?" Rei said as she left her place by the fire and joined the two girls   
in the search.  
"I went to talk to Usagi, she's been acting a little weird lately, but when I got   
there...she was gone!" Ami said with a worried exspression.  
"I was going to see Minako, but she was gone too. I figured she went to see Usa,   
but when I found Ami in empty room, I knew something was wrong." Makoto explained.  
"You know what's gonna happen if Queen Serenity finds out there gone..." Rei faded.   
It was with that thought the three girls split up to search the palace.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
"I've never been in the presence of female roylty, and the elf princess of the Moon Kingdom   
and Venus at that!" Duo exclaimed.  
"I'd still like to know what you two onna's were doing out there." Wufie huffed, looking at the   
girls suspiciously.  
"Wufie, I'm sure it's no big deal." Quatre quickly replied.  
"In case you haven't noticed Winner, you and Yuy are both humans. Those two girls right there   
are elves and everyone knows the hostility between your two races." Wufie retorted. For the first   
time since they arrived, Heero looked up at the two girls. He new the Moon Kingdom's princess   
right off, she looked like her mother. She had the same hairstlye except her's was blonde instead   
of silver. However, what attracted Heero's attention the most, was her eyes. They were a beautiful   
blue, lighter than his own and full of life. The girl beside her he took was Minako Aino, the elf daughter   
of the goddess of love. She had long blonde hair with a red bow in it and her eyes were a baby blue.  
Usagi noticed Heero looking her over and instantly blushed.  
'His eyes are so intense.' she thought. Suddenly a call rang out from the woods.  
"Usagi! Minako! Where are you?!" The voice was soon joined by two others.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chisa:I'm still working on chapter nine for my other story! *gets hit by a baka-stick by some mysterious  
person that seems to hang out in her room* I'm trying to get it done, I promise! *runs away from the stick  
swinging psycho* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Record of New Beginings  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"look! There's a fire over there!" Ami called to Rei and Makoto. Quickly, the   
three girls rushed towards the light.  
  
"I knew it! Those onna's are leading an ambush!" Wufie declaired.  
"No! We came alone!" Minako protested.  
"We better go to them." Usagi said standing. "We can't have them coming here."  
However, it was to late. Ami, Rei, and Makoto burst through the woods and into  
the lighted area.  
"Usagi! Minako! Whats going on here?!" Rei fumed.  
"Well..." before Minako could finish, a group of elven guards jumped out of the   
forest.  
"Thank you princesses. We've been looking for this crew. Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy,  
you're under arrest." The commander said as the guards bound Quatre's and Heero's  
hands behind thier backs. "As for you three, Trowa Barton, the druids have requested  
you be returned to the Keep. Duo Maxwell, you will be held at the palace until further  
notice. Wufie Chang, you will be returned to the boarderlands." The guards led the prisoners  
back to the palace with the princesses folowing behind them. When they reached the palace,  
Trowa and Wufie were given rooms and escorted to them. Heero, Quatre, and Duo were   
taken to the throne room. When they entered, Queen Serenity sat in her throne while Usagi,  
Minako, and the three other princesses were around her.  
"Duo Maxwell, you are a caller of spirits. Even though you travel with these humans I   
would like to offer you a place here if you will aid my kingdom." Duo nodded and with a flick  
of Queen Serenity's wrist, Duo was given a room and taken to it. When he was gone only Heero  
and Quatre remained. "Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, the last two in the line for the throne of the Cinq  
Kingdom. You are charged with kidnapping my daughter and Minako, the princess of the Kingdom of  
Venus."  
"What?! But your Highness we..."  
"Silence!"  
"Mother it's true! Quatre's telling the truth! Minako and I went out on our own accord!" Usagi cried.  
"Usagi! You went outside the kingdom boundaries?!"  
"It was my idea!" Minako spoke up, trying to help Usagi.  
"I'm very disappointed in you girls. When the guards heard Ami and Makoto saying you were gone..."   
Serenity faded. Heero watched the whole scene silenlty. It was obvious to him that they were goiong to   
be punished whether they did something wrong or not. Heero had heard the stories about how the late Winners  
had attacked the Moon Kingdom, causing Queen Serenity and her Kingdom much pain and loss. Queen Serenity  
sighed and looked at the two boys standing in front of her.  
"Despite what my daughter and Minako say, you were to close to my kingdom for comfort. I would, however, like  
to know what you were doing out there, and with such an odd asortment of people." Quatre looked over at Heero  
who gave know indication of making a reply.  
"Your Highness, the evil that invaded from the North heads this way. The five of us were the only ones that   
offered to venture here to warn you."  
"But you are the Prince snf he is your brother and captin of the Home Guard...such important people wouldn't  
leave a kingdom just to warn another." The queen eyed them suspiciously.  
"I won't sugarcoat things Queen Serenity. Our kingdom has already been attacked. We move the survivors to a   
safe place and secretly left to warn you. As of right now, there is no order with the survivors and until things  
settle we're not needed." Heero retorted. The queen was taken aback by the abruptness of the boys words. Although there was no emotion in his voice, his words told something diffrent.  
"Please your Highness, you must take our warning seriously and arm yourselves. We're willing to take the punishment you give us, but don't ignore our words." Quatre pleaded. Minako looked at the look on Quatre's face and knew he was telling the truth.  
"Queen Serenity, maybe we should take arms, just in case." The queen looked at the girl and nodded slightly.  
"We will note your warning, but that does not change my feelings towards you humans." Queen Serenity replied sternly. "I'm putting you under house arrest until we can confirn your words." Usagi looked at her mother supprised.  
'She must really be worried about that Northland army to be so kind to these humans...and the leaders of the Cinq Kingdom no less.' Once Heero and Quatre were in thier room, Usagi and Minako met with the three other princesses.  
"You mean you snuck way out there just to see these two guys?!" Rei fumed.  
"You should've just told us your plans....I think Heero was kinda cute." Makoto smirked at Usagi, who threw a pillow at her.  
"Back off Jupiter!"  
"I was just kidding Usa-chan." Makoto laughed.  
"Well it looks like we're in luck." Minako smiled mischeviously. "All those guys are stuck here. This will give us a chance to get to know them!"  
"I would like to know how such an odd group came together...we know why Quatre and Heero are here, but what about the others? They must have some reason..." The five girls looked at each other, all wondering what teh reasons were.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another chapter down.....Yeay! Hopefully I can get more out soon! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Record Of New Beginings  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Ami walked through the palace deep in thought. None of the boys had given out much information about themselves and curiosity was eating at her. Looking up, Ami found herself in the library and smiled. She always seemed to find herself here when her thoughts troubled her. Quickly she picked out a book and sat in one of the padded chairs by the window to read. The light from the moon illuminated the pages, reminding AMi how the kingdom had got its name. Still, the glance she had gotten fromt he druid, Trowa Barton, filled many of her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa Barton sat in his room reading from a tattard book with mysterious markings on the cover. His forehead crinckled as he read the yellowed pages of old.  
"So, all of this was fortold. The Northland attack, the prince, the Home Guard captain, a caller, a druid, and a borderman. All were predicted to seek help from teh elves and warn them." Trowa said softly. It had taken him a while, but he had managed to decifer the sncient writings of the book. The more Trowa read, teh more he relized that it was a prophecy from the ancient druids. "Obviously this is how the druids believed the elves and humans would unite and hostilities between the two would end. But this is far to accurate than it should be....perhaps this is the druid magic's doings. That attack from the North came on quickly...it didn't seem to be one that had been spent years in planning. None the less, its an attack and should not be taken lightly." Streching, Trowa got up and hid the book. "It won't look good if teh Queen is delivered a book like this." Cautiously, Trowa slipped out of his room to find the others. As he wandered down the hall, he passed a moonlit room full of books and looked inside. By the far window, a figure sat in a padded chair. "Excuse me." Startled, the figure look at Trowa. She had deep blue eyes and blue hair.  
"C...can I help you?" She stuttered slightly.  
"I was just wandering why you were here in the dark?" Trowa smiled to himself, remembering he had just been doing the same thing.  
"I was reading and didn't want to call attention to myself, so I'm reading by the moonlight."  
"Attention?"  
"The guards. There keeping close watch with you guys around. By the way, I'm Ami Mizuno, princess of Mercury."  
"I'm Trowa Barton."  
"Trowa Barton, I've heard of you. You're highly respected among the druids, or you were until you took up magic."  
"You can't defend yourself with words alone. The druids have never been forced to fight so they don't believe magic should be used." Trowa sighed. He had always believed their lack of magic would one day be the druids downfall.  
"I understand your sense of thinking. If this Northland army, that I've heard about, is really attacking...magic may be our best defense."  
"They are coming princess, and I hope we can stop them."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm doing good on the chapters!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
The Record of New Beginings  
  
Chapter five  
  
  
  
Rei sat infront of the fire. SHe had been curious about the news the two humans had brought. As she concentrated, images flooded her mind. An army, shadowed by an evil darkness decended from the North. In every village and kingdom they passed they left nothing but dead bodies and scorched earth. Shocked by the images, Rei rushed out of her thoughts.  
"How awful...but this does confirm the human's story. I should tell Queen Serenity." Standing, Rei made her way to the door, then stopped. "The guards will hinder my plans." Quickly Rei made her way towards the window and climbed out. As she made her way to the main hall, ahe saw a figure climbing out another window. The figure was covered in darkness and was wearing a cloak. "Alright meatball head, where do you think you're going?!" Rei asked as she grabbed the startled figure.  
"You crazy onna!" The figure fumed as the hood came off and revealed the face of a young man.  
"I thought you were someone else...hey, you're the boarderman that was cought in the forest!"  
"Shhhhh! Are you trying to get us caught?!"  
"Sorry, my names Rei Hino, I'm the princess of Mars."  
"Wufie Chang."  
"I've heard of you! You have a problem with women in power!" Rei fumed.  
"I've heard of you princess, you have a problem with men period." Wufie retorted.  
"Baka! What are you doing out here anyway?!" Rei screamed.  
"I should ask you the same question." Rei looked at the boy one last time, then stormed off. "Just who does that guy think he is!? Just wait till I tell Queen Serenity...hey, where was he going anyway?" Looking back, Rei saw only shadows. "I wonder...oops! I almost forgot why I was out here to beging with." Giggling to herself, Rei continued towards the Queen's room. As Rei neared the Queen's room, she heard voices from inside. Quietly, Rei cracked the door open.  
"Mistress Saturn, I beg you to do something." Queen Serenity pleaded.  
"Queen Serenity, you know I would do more bad than good." A girl with short black hair and vilot eyes replied.  
"How will we be able to stand against this army?" Queen Serenity asked to herself.  
"Theres always Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Cosmos."  
"Absolutly not! I refuse to awaken teh spirit of Cosmos!" Serenity screamed.  
"That is your decision Queen Serenity however, there is one more thing you could do."  
"What is that?"  
"Ask the druid, the caller, the boarderman, and the two humans to help you."  
"The druid, the caller, and the boarderman, yes. But I will not ask those humans!"  
"Pitty, they could be quite useful."  
"Mistress Saturn, can I not persuade you to help us?" Queen Serenity asked once more.  
"Queen Serenity, I will take shelter here until teh army comes....if it gets to teh point theres nothing we can do.....I'll help."  
"I understand."  
"I don't think you do. I will only help you if theres no other way."  
"Verywell, I will have a room set up for your stay."  
"Thank you Serenity." Serenity nodded and Saturn left the room out of a side door. Once she was gone, Rei began to shut the door when Serenity called out to her.  
"Rei." Slowly Reiopened the door all the way and stepped in. "Shut the door and come here." Rei nodded and done as she was told. "So you heard me talking to Saturn."  
"Yes. I was on my way to tell you that the human's story is true."  
"I know, infact, I've known about the Northland army for awhile now."  
"Then why do you show distaste to the humans?" Rei asked.  
"It's somethimes hard to let go of the past." Serenity sighed.  
"Well, if you'll excuse me your majesty." Rei said. "I will be returning to my room." Serenity nodded and Rei made her way to the door.  
"Rei," Serenity called. "Don't mentiontion this conversation the girls."  
"Yes your majesty." Then Rei walked out the door. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing Or Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
  
  
The Record of New Beginings  
Chpater six  
  
  
  
Duo sat on the bed, looking around his room for the thirtenth time.  
"this is soooooo boring!" Duo sighed as he hopped off the bed. "Theres gotta be something to do."  
"Maxwell!!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh....Wufie?!"  
"You scream like a girl Maxwell." Wufie said as he climbed in through the window and fell on his butt to the ground.  
"What the hell are you doing climbing in peoples windows?!" Duo fumed.  
"Santa can't use teh chemney if you don't have one."  
"Funny Wufie, funny. Seriously, what are you doing?"  
"We have to help Yuy and Winner."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you really think teh Queen will let them off as easily as she did us?" Wufie asked.  
"What do you suppose we do?" Duo asked.  
"I say we..." Before Wufie could finish, there was a knock at the door. Slowly, Duo walked to the door and opened it. There were two girls on the otherside. One girl had brown hair tied into a ponytail and had green eyes. The other girl was shorter and had black hair and violet eyes.  
"Hello." Duo smiled.  
"Hi. I'm Makoto, princess of Jupiter." The girl with brown hair greeted. "This is...um.."  
"Hotaru, just call me Hotaru. I asked to see you, you are a caller..are you not?" The black haired girl asked.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Then I will ask you to help this kingdom."  
"Uh...ok."  
"That was all I needed." With that, the girl turned and walked back down the hall. "Oh before you and your friend plan on doing anything, you might want to know that Heero and Quatre are fine." Once again teh girl began walking.  
"Sorry for all that. Well, I wish you a good night sleep." The girl smiled as she turned and hurried to catch up with the other girl. Duo stood at the door a moment, then shut it.  
"What was that all about?" Duo wondered.  
"It appears that the Queen believes the story but just can't break down and ask for help." Wufie concluded.  
"So...that girl said Quatre and Heero were alright...so now what?"  
"We go find BArton."  
"Why? Whats he gonna do?" Wufie didn't respond, instead he just brused past Duo and headed down the hall. Duo rolled his eyes and followed Wufie down the hall.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
FInally! Another chapter is done! Now that person living in my room will stop thwaping me with the baka stick! Anyway, the story is taking a major spin from what I had originally planned. However, I think its getting more interresting, and we get to learn a little more about Heero and Quatre's connection. Hope you enjoy. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
The Record of New Beginings  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
"Heero, what do you think is gonna happen?" Quatre asked Heero, who stood infront of the window.  
"It all depends on the queen. Either way, that army is heading this way." Quatre sighed and sat down in one of the lavish chairs.  
"Ememies or not, I'd hate for what happened to our kingdom, happen to thiers."  
"What are you suggesting Quatre? Do you want to protect this place?" Heero looked at Quatre.  
"I don't know..." A sudden sound at the door caused Quatre to pause. Heero reached for his sword then remembered it was taken when they were caught. ANother sound found Quatre heading to the door. When he opened the door, he found nothing but empty hallway. Shrugging, Quatre went to close the door but was stopped by Heero.  
"Did you hear that?" Heero whispered, as he looked up and down the hall.  
"What is it?" Quatre asked.  
"I don't know...but I'm gonna find out." Heero said as he headed out into the hall.  
"Heero I don't think we should leave the room..." Quatre stopped as Heero held up his hand.  
"The guards are gone." Quatre looked for the first time and also noticed the guards were gone.  
"I htought we were under watch."  
"We were. Somethings up...something more important than us." Heero guessed. Quatre nodded and followed Heero down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usa-chan, have you heard?" Minako asked Usagi, who was staring out the window.  
"Heard what?"  
"Hotaru-sama has returned!"  
"What?!" Usagi asked, startled.  
"I saw her going into a guest room." Minako explained.  
"I wonder why shes here..." Usagi asked, mostly to herself.  
"Lets find out!" Minako smiled and grabbed Usagi's hand. The two elven girls dashed down the halls, trying to keep in the shadows. As they rounded the corner, the two girls bumped into someone causing them to stumble back.  
"I'm very sorry!" A male voice spoke up and reached out to Minako.  
"Quatre?! What are you..."  
"Somethings going on...our guards were gone." Heero spoke up. Usagi looked at the brown haired boy and blushed. Thankfull for the darkness of the shadows, Usagi spoke up.  
"Hotaru-sama is here. Her visits always seem to work up the guards."  
"Hotaru?" Quatre asked.  
"A mysterious girl who's visits only happen when something bad is happening." Minako whispered.  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"It's true Usa-chan, and you know it." Usagi sighed and dropped the argument.  
"So...where are you ladies heading?" Quatre asked.  
"To see Ho..oof!" Usagi cut off as Minako elbowed her.  
"To see the lake! The full moon gives off a beautiful reflection." Minako smiled ans wound her arm in Quatre's. "Would you like to see it?"  
"Uh, well, I, uh, I guess..." Quatre stuttered.  
"Great!" Minako smiled and led Quatre down the hall. Usagi giggled at the redness that was in Quatre's face and how it just seemed to get redder. Once they were out of sight, Usagi looked for Heero. She found him looking at a painting on the wall.  
"That's Selene, my grandmother." Usagi said as she stepped up beside Heero.  
"She lookes familar..." Heero trailed off.  
"She passed away when I was six. My mother says she always said I had a special power in me, and that I look just like her...that the one thing my mother agreed was true." Heero looked at the elven princess. The moonlight from the windows gave her a faint glow and accented her beautiful face.  
'She looks just like.....' Startled by his line of thinking, Heero quickly   
turned away from the princess and towards the painting.   
"Tell me Heero, why does she look familar?" Heero snapped his head to look at Usagi. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Usagi quickly added when she noticed the look on Heero's face.  
"A guardian."  
"What?"  
"A guardian. Before I was adopted into the Winner home as Quatre's brother, I was the son of Lowe Family. My father, Odin, was a kind king and my mother...I never knew. When I was six, our kingdom fell under attack and I was separated from my father. When I found him....he was dead."  
"Oh Heero..." Usagi whispered.  
"As I looked at my father's body, one of the attackers came up behind me. He was about to kill me, when a bright, whight light flashed and killed him. When the light was gone, a woman with white wings, and silver hair done into heartshaped pigtails on her head and a star symbol on her forehead, stood infront of me. She told me her name was Cosmos, and she had chosen me. She walked over to me and bent down to my eye level. She, then, touched my forehead with her finger tips that...were glowing. The light sprung from her fingers to me...then vanished. Once she was done...she looked at me and smiled, telling me that one day, I would meet a new Cosmos and would help her defeat an evil invading her home. After that, she waved her hand and I fell asleep."  
"What happened then?" Usagi asked. For the first time since he had started telling her about his past, Heero turned to look at Usagi.  
"When I woke up, I was already adopted into the Winner family."  
"Heero...."Heero looked back at the painting.  
"She gave me the name Heero Yuy."  
"Its not your real name?"  
"No."  
"What is?"  
"I don't know. When I woke up, Cosmos was in my room. She gave me the name Heero Yuy, because she had onced loved a peace minded Druid by that name. Since then, I haven't been able to remember my real name." Usagi looked at Heero then back at the painting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Quatre, how do you like the lake?" Minako asked.  
"It's beautiful. I remember one time when I was six, I was looking at the full moon, and I saw an angel walking across our lake. She had a bundle in her arms, and she had white wings and silver hair done in heartshaped pigtails on her head. I remember, she looked up at my window and I felt sleepy. When I woke up the next morning, I had a new brother."  
"Heero?" Minako questioned.  
"Yes. I've always wondered if theres more to Heero than everyone thinks." Minako looked at Quatre then back at the lake.  
"Quatre, I wonder, do you...have someone....special?"  
"Yes. Everyone I know is special to me."  
"No, I mean, really special."  
"....n..no" Quatre tried to get out. Minako smiled and leaned her head on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre tensed and blushed at the gesture.  
"I don't understand why we have to be causious around humans...I haven't met one I disliked yet." Minako stated. "What do you think Quatre?"  
"I've tried to end hostilities between out races...but it's like I'm just being ignored."  
"Keep trying Quatre. Despite what you've probably been told, Queen Serenity just needs time to get to know you. She also wants peace between out races." Quatre looked down at Minako and smiled.  
"Well, I'll surly try to convince her."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chisa:Is this chapter long enough? Does it spark your intrest in Heero's and Quatre's lives? Does it also give you the feeling that Quatre's making moves faster than usual...cause it does me! Anyway...I'm thinking of making a Duo/Hotaru pairing for one of my readers who has been good about replying to all chapters on both of my fics....yes Miko no da Shinigami, its for you! So smile, someone's reading your reviews! ^.^ (Please don't hurt me because I know all author read the reviews they get!) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing Or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Record of New Beginings  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
"So, you think these passages are refering to our present time?" Ami asked Trowa as she read from the book Trowa had been earlier. She had went to Trowa's room to see the book after thier conversation in the library.  
"Well, the words are old, but the basic points are there." Trowa replied.  
"Why don't you show this to the queen?"  
"The queen doesn't trust us enough to understand my theorys." Ami nodded and looked back at the book. Suddenly Trowa's door opened and Duo and Wufie stepped in.  
"Way to go Trowa!" Duo cheered, while Trowa and Ami blushed.  
"Shut-up Maxwell." Wufie said as he slapped Duo upside his head.  
"She was reading from the Druid's book of Unme." Trowa sighed.  
"Yes, it's amazing how accurate it is.." Ami faded, she had once again started reading the book. Duo walked over to Ami and began to read the book to.  
"Geeze, how can you two read that thing?" Duo asked backing away from Ami.  
"We have a little thing called patientince." Trowa sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Quatre....what do you think will happen now?" Minako asked. They had left the lake and were wondering around the gardens.  
"I hope nothing, but I dought that will be the case." Quatre bowed his head slightly. Minako looked up at him and smiled. The moonlight bouncing off his pale skin appeared to make him glow. Slowly, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Qautre lokked startled after she pulled away, then smiled.   
"Thank you. Now, let me return the favor." He smiled as he returned her kiss.   
"Quatre, I hope everything works out soon."  
"Me to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero, I know you're not in the best of company with my mother....but I think you should tell her about your past." Usagi said.  
"My past is no one elses business."  
"But you told me!" Usagi pleaded.  
"Yes, and I really don't know why. I thought I had forgotten that part of my past....or at least...I'd hoped I had." Heero mumbled as he walked to a window. He looked out side and saw the lake, they had been wright, the view was great. He notice Quatre and Minako were nowhere around the lake, and he wondered where they were. He hoped Quatre would come back soon and save him from the Moon Kingdom's princess, for some reason, he felt to verbal around her.  
"Heero." Usagi spoke up, startling Heero slightly.  
"What?"  
"I....I...." Usagi stuttured. Heero turned and looked at her, her face was flushed and she looked like she had something important to say. Heero walked over to her, and softly placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Is there something you need to say?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Usagi nodded, afraid to speak. "Well?" Heero said.  
"Heero, I think I lo-" Usagi was cut off as Makoto rushed up to her and Heero.  
"Usa-chan! Hotaru-sama wants to see you!" Makoto smiled. Usagi frowned, why did she need to see her now? She was finally alone with Heero, about to confess her feelings and Hotaru needed to see her now?! Usagi Nodded and turned back to Heero.  
"Heero, I would like to tak with you later. Meet me in the library before sunrise." She whispered, then went off with Makoto. Heero sighed. The princess was finally gone, and there was no one else to try and figure out his unwanted past. Heero looked at the painting once again, then walked back to the window. He looked down at the lake and was shocked at what he saw. The woman from his past looked up at him from her spot on the lake and beckoned him to come to her. Heero rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he looked back at the lake, the woman was still there. Heero quickly left the window and rushed outside. When he reaced the lakes edge, the woman walked up to him.  
"Hello my little itooshi(1)." She smiled and reached out to touch him. "You have grown so much since I left you." Heero just looked at the woman, she was just the way he remembered her last. "I see you have made it this far...and you have meet the kingdom in need, nothing is left Heero. All you have to do is help my new little Cosmos."  
"But I haven't meet your Cosmos!" Heero shouted.  
"Yes you have Heero, and she cares about you deeply, just like I do." She said as she touched his cheek.  
"You mean.." Heero stopped.  
"Yes Heero, Usagi is my Cosmos, and her kingdom is depending on you Quatre, Trowa, Wufie, and Duo to help them." Heero just looked at the woman from his past. For so long he had wanted to see her again, to assure himself she was real. Now, here she was infront of him, only to deliver him news, then leave again. "Yes Heero, I am leaving. I only had enough power for one trip back to the Earth, and I waited until the right time to come back...to see you." Cosmos sighed. Slowly, she stepped off the water, and hugged Heero. For awhile, she held him close to her, then relaxed her grip so she could look at him. His eyes had hardened since she had left, but she could still see the sad, scared little boy inside.  
"What do I do when you leave?" Heero asked, breaking the silence, and startling Cosmos.  
"Perhaps I was wrong. You're still the little boy in need of someone. Oh Heero, I had hoped that I wouldn't have to leave you forever, and that I could always be there for you. You have no idea how much I wanted to raise you as my own, but I couldn't. Now, when you'll need someone the most, I can't help you. When I leave Heero, you will be on your own. It will be up to you to lead the way to a new time, a time in which elves and humans live in peace."  
"How can I do that?" Heero wondered aloud, not meaning to.  
"Cosmos can only do so much on her own Heero. The power the new Cosmos posseses will not be strong enough when the fight comes, she will only have reached less than half of her full power."  
"Still, what can I do? Even with Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and the little bit of battle tactics Quatre knows, we can't do much for the elves."  
"Quatre will not battle. Duo and Wufei will fight, and Trowa will lend his powers only for a part of the battle. The rest is up to you, Cosmos, and teh five princesses."  
"What?!" Heero looked at the woman that still held him.  
"I can tell you no more Heero. My time here is over, I must leave you. Just remember that I love you and I will always be watching and helping you, no matter where you are." She smiled as she hugged him one last time then backed back out onto the water.  
"Wait!" Heero called, but the woman just smiled and pointed her finger at his forehead.  
"Just remember Heero, you have the power to de what ever you feel is right in your heart, no matter what people tell you." She lowered her hand, Heero rushed into the water after her, but the woman of his past, faded into the night. Heero stood in the freezing water, staring at the place where she had been standing. The cold water began to seep through his clothes and chill him to the bone. Bowing his head, Heero turned, and headed back to the shore.  
  
  
Usagi stood at the balcony window. She had watched the entire scene, and wished she could've heard what was said. SHe watched as Heero climbed out the water and sat on the shore. Knowing how cold the water could be, Usagi ran to get a blanket. When she found one that looked warm enough, she rushed outside to Heero.   
Hotaru smiled and emerged from the shadows to watch the scene below. Unlike the princess, she knew every word that had been said. Looking out the window, Hotaru looked up at the sky.   
"I hope you can rest easily knowing than Heero belives in you, and that the prophcey is coming true. I also hope you know what you're doing by hinting to Heero about the power he now posseses." Hotaru sighed.  
"I know what I'm doing Hotaru, you just make sure things keep on this track." An annoyed voice spoke to her. Hotaru smiled and looked down as Usagi walked up to Heero, and wrapped him in the blanket.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cosmos, I warned you not to get involved." A figure shrouded in darkness hissed. "Guards! What is the word of our scouts?"  
"There have been no mishaps sir. As it stands, no one wont's to oppose us." A large troll growled.  
"Excelent. You are dismissed." The figure said. The troll nodded, then left the great hall. "It's all over Cosmos. I will crush the elves. Not even your 'New Cosmos' can stop me. For the key to victory is easy. You made it so Cosmos. The boy. Without him, the new Cosmos, the five princesses, the druid, the caller, the boarderman, and the prince can't stop me." The man laughed evily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cosmos frowned as she viewed teh scene before her. The dark forces were groing stronger, and there was no one fighting against them. A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts.  
"You're worried about your people.....but I think you're more concerned for Heero. I'm right, hu Selene?" Selene turned around and smiled slightly.  
"Hello Athena. Yes, my secret is no longer a secret."  
"You mean he knows about Heero?" Athene asked.  
"The worst part is, Heero was named after this man." Selene sighed. Athena patted her on the shoulder.  
"How were you to know, that Heero Yuy, the man you once loved, would be the leader of the dark force." Selene nodded and turned back to her visions.  
"I'm still worried.....what will he do if he gets ahold of 'my' Heero(2)?"  
Athena sighed and left Selene to her watchings.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. Beloved  
2. Incase you can't tell whose who. Selene is talking about the Heero she fell inlove with. When she talked about 'her' Heero, she meant the one in teh Moon Kingdom...the 'good' Heero. I hope that didn't confuse you more! ^.^;;;  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
The Record Of New Beginings  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Serenity frowned she pondered over her talk with Hotaru, then with Rei. She was clueless as to what to do. She didn't trust the humans...but the others she could trust if she felt the need to. Sighing, she looked out the window at the full moon. It was peaceful out.  
"The clam before the storm." Serenity smirked. "Why? Why would anyone want to destroy such a peaceful world?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hotaru-sama, do you think it's a good idea to encourage Usa-chan to be around Heero?" Makoto asked.  
"I'm just following orders from a woman with big plans." Hotaru chuckled slightly. Makoto sighed, and slowly let a smile cross her face.  
"There's more to it than you're letting on."  
"Don't worry about it Mako-chan. Nothings gonna happen that shouldn't."  
"What are you talking about?" Makoto looked at her with a confussed look.  
"Go talk to the druid.....he knows." Hotaru smiled than turned to walk back to her room. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Makoto. "Let's go see him now." Makoto nodded, and the two left to find the druid. Makoto followed in silence as Hotaru led the way. She was unsure of the "woman" Hotaru was talking about....and the plans. She hoped that when they found Trowa, her questions could be answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre and Minako walked back into the palace.   
"I enjoyed the walk Quatre. We should do it again sometime." Minako smiled.  
"I hope we have the chance." Quatre smiled back. Minako looked up at him and wished that there was no threat of war filling Quatre's thoughts. Several times he had made comments about it, and she wondered why he was so worried. Was the enemy more powerful than the elves thought? Would it take more than their army to defeat it? Minako's thoughts were cut off as Quatre's lips covered hers. She smiled into the kiss and deepened it. When they separated for air, Minako had forgotten about her recent line of thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami paused in her reading as Duo and Wufie's arguing grew.  
"If you weren't such a tight ass!" Duo shouted.  
"Watch it Maxwell, you have no idea how often I've wished I could hurt you!" Ami smirked. It sounded so much light Rei and Usagi at times. She looked over at Trowa who just shook his head at the whole thing. From what she could see, Duo and Wufei fought like that often , so no one bothered to stop them. Ami smiled once more and turned back to the book. As she read, a quote on the page made her read it again.  
'And a woman with white wings and silver hair looked down on a small girl and said, "In the darkest hour, the soul is replenished and given strengh to continue and endure."(1)' Ami thought about the words, then continued reading. She read until she came to blank pages in the book.  
"Trowa, why are these pages blank?" She asked.  
"Those pages are what I must fill in when the prophcy is complete."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With the Moon Kingdom under such uncertainty. It was the perfect time for an attack. An attack, whether it is planned or not, could easily take down the unpepared kingdom. And the Youma OO(2) knew this, he knew it well. The Youma OO, the once man known as Heero, smiled as he looked over his minions. He had called everything he could think of from the depts of the Makai(3). The minions of the Youma OO wandered around the northlands mindlessly until they were needed by their master. For these creatures, there was no other life than that of servitude to the one who had the power to control them. Their mishappened forms blened in well with the bleakness of the dark northen region. No one from the southlands ever ventured into the north, but for the few who did.....they never made it back. The dark figure of the Youma OO seemed to float to the edge of a large pool of black water. He looked into the seemingly endless pit and concentrated. Suddenly the placid waters began to tremble and images began to appear. The first image was of the distrested Serenity. The second image was of Trowa, Ami, and the arguing Duo and Wufei. He watched the scene for a while. He watched as Hotaru and Makoto walked in to the room. He growled at the image of Hotaru, a decendant of the northern people but bent on aiding the southlands. Having seen enough of that, he looked for the Moon Princess and was quite shocked at what he saw. His lips curved into an evil smile as he watched the scene before him.  
"So the princess has a weakness.....a weakness I can easily reach." He smirked. As if on cue, a black figure emerged from the shadows. The figure walked into the light of the moon to reveal it was infact that of human features and was wearing a cloak. "You know what to do." The Youma OO said without looking at the person. The figure nodded as black wings sproted from it's back and it flew off into the night sky. The scene faded from the water and it returned to it's placid state.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero, what were you doing?" Usagi asked as she wrapped the blanket around Heero's shivering shoulders. Heero said nothing, but just continued to look out at the lake's surface. Usagi frowned, He obviously wasn't going to tell her anything this time. "You're gonna catch an awful cold if we don't go inside." She warned. Heero just nodded and stood up. Usagi sighed and walked with him into the palce. As the two entered the palace, they failed to notice the black figure against the night sky that landed in the bushes asnd watched them closly.  
  
  
"Spend all the time you can with him princess....he'll be gone soon." The figure smirked, it's teeth the only thing seen in the darkness that hid it's face from sight. "Real soon........"  
  
Usagi and Heero walked in silence down the halls to his and Quatre's room. Usagi looked at Heero who was deep in thought. The woman from his past was real, not just something he made up to ease things. When they reached his door, Usagi followed him into his room. Heero turned to look at her curiously.  
"I wanted to talk to you, remember?" She asked. Heero closed his eyes and nodded. When he opened them, Usagi stood right infront of him. "Heero...I think I...." SHe paused, almost as if she was waiting for someone to bust into the room and stop her from saying anything. When no interuption came, she continued. "I think I..." A loud crash sounded through the palace. There was the interuption Usagi had been waiting for however, she was once again upset at it. Heero rushed to the door and opened it. Guards rushed by, ignoring him completly. Usagi rushed to his side and the two followed the guards to the throne room. When they got there, they found Trowa, Ami, Wufei, Duo, Makoto, Hotaru, Quatre, and Minako also intoe of the quards. The throne room door was burst open to reveal a girl with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and large black wings sprouting from her back.  
"Relena Peacecraft!" Hotaru shouted.(4) Relena looked at Hotaru.  
"Well, if it isn't the little traitor to the northlands." Relena shot. "I thought you'd be here, egar to help the southlanders!"   
"What are you doing here?!" Hotaru shouted.  
"I'm here to take care of buisness. I want the forgotten northlander." She said. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. There was no other northlander here but Hotaru. Serenity looked at Hotaru, to see the girl was just as clueless. "I'm here for Heero Yuy." Everyone looked at Heero who just stood there, uncertain of what she ment.  
"What are you talking about?!" Usagi asked.  
"Heero belongs with us. He was named after out great Youma OO and so he must claim his place in our world." Relena laughed evily. Heero narrowed his eyes. He had no idea what that northland creature wanted, but he had nothing to do with that part of the world.  
"I will not allow you to spread your evilness through out this kingdom!" Rei shouted. "Evil spirits....disperse!" she yelled as she through a slip of paper with a spell on in Relena's face. Relena screamed as the paper caught on fire, and burned Relena to ash.  
"Thank you, Rei." Queen Serenity said.  
"I will do anything to protect my home, queen Serenity." Rei replied. Queen Serenity looked at the two humans, then at Heero.  
"I wish to speak with Heero alone, please leave us." Serenity comanded. Usagi took one last look at Heero, then exited with the others.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa: Sorry this chapter's short....I ran out of inspirational juice! My muse took off on vacation.....and I'm just lost! The only good thing is, she took the mysterious person with the baka stick with her. ^.^ Anyway, R&R, I live on reviews!  
  
1. Quote by Heart Warrior Chosa  
2.Demon King  
3.Demon World  
4.Now....who really didn't see that one coming?  



	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Record of New Beginings  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
"Heero." Queen Serenity called once everyone else had exited. "What is your true purpose for   
beining here."  
"What do you mean?" Heero asked.  
"Despite the ramblings of the Northland creature, I do not believe you are on their side. So  
I'll ask again. What is your true purpose for being here?" Heero looked at the elven queen. Her   
beauty did not fade with her age however, the wisdom of years reflected bodly in her eyes.  
Quickly, Heero looked away. What would he tell the queen? Would she believe his reason for   
beining there? Would she believe he was going to help Usagi defeat the Northland army? Heero's  
thoughts filled with images of the happy-go-lucky princess.  
"I'm not sure I can answer your question your highness." Heero replied.  
"Heero, I am fully aware of the legend behind my daughter's gift as Cosmos....what I really   
want to know is, are you the Chosen one?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Relena was killed hu?"  
"Yes my Lord."  
"And the boy?"  
"We have reason to believe he is the Chosen....he will not join us." A dark creature hissed to  
the man shrouded in shadows.  
"Very well. If he will not join us....he will die." A cruel laughter echoed throughout the   
vast, empty room. The slouched creature nodded and left his master. The man then left his place  
in the shadows and stood next to the placid pool once again. The water slowly started to ripple  
and a scene appeared. Heero and Serenity stood in the throne room, deep in conversation.  
"Enjoy your time alive boy," The Youma OO sneered. "it'll be brief."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whats taking so long?!" Usagi wined.  
"It's only been a couple of minutes!" Rei rolled her eyes.  
"But a couple of minutes can mean alot." Trowa stated as he leaned against the wall.  
"Bartons right. We don't have time for this." Wufei huphed as he glared at the closed door.  
"I wouldn't worry." Hotaru smiled. "Serenity and Heero both need this." Suddenly the doors  
opened and Serenity and Heero emerged. Everyone looked at them expectingly.  
"Captain." Serenity said as she turned toward one of the elven guards. "Gather your men and   
prepare to defend against an attack from the Northland." The Captain bowed and left to gather  
his men. "Quatre, I want you and Trowa to go to the dwarf kingdom near here. Once Quatre is there  
Trowa, you return to the kingdom, we'll need you. Quatre, you stay with the dwarves and help them  
fight, try to get them to come as soon as possible. You leave tonight. It won't be long before   
the sun rises, so travel quickly." Quatre and Trowa nodded and went to gather some things for   
their journey. "The rest of you need to get some rest, you'll need your energy." Serenity said,   
then turned to leave. She then paused, and placed her hand on Heero's shoulder. "I trust in her   
Heero, she won't let you down." Serenity smiled, then went into the throne room. Heero turned to  
her, and a smile crossed his face. Hotaru watched the transaction, then followed Serenity into   
the throne room, shutting the grand doors behind them. Heero turned around to meet seven   
expecting faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How would you like the boy killed?" A hooded figure asked. The Youma OO looked at the figure  
before him. Cloaked in cloth as dark as night, the only thing seen on the face was the glowing   
red eyes. the appearance alone was enough to awaken fears in anyone however, what scared the   
Youma OO the most was, this creature feared nothing and served only because he wanted to.  
"I'll leave the method up to you Reaper. I trust you don't need anyone's help, afterall, this  
will be an easy task for you." The Reaper's eyes flared as if in a wicked jesture of happy   
acceptance of the job laid out before him. He was a killer, and it was what he did best.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My mother knew about this?!" Usagi gasped as Heero told them about their conversation.  
"I can't believe *your* Cosmos!" Rei exclaimed.  
"The fact Usagi's Cosmos is unimportant, what is important is how Usagi's going to use her gift  
to stop the Northland army." Ami cut in.  
"Yeah Rei. I think its only fitting Usa-chan be Cosmos." Makoto grinned.  
"I agree Makoto." Minako smiled. "But I also agree that we should get some rest. I wanna be at  
my best when it comes time to fight!" Everyone nodded. Despite the recent news, they we're all  
tired from the events. Duo and Wufei wandered off in the direction of their rooms while Makoto,   
Ami, Rei, and Minako went to theirs. As Heero turned to follow the retreating forms of Duo and   
Wufei, Usagi grabbed his wrist. Heero looked at the small princess. She had been trying to tell  
him something all night, he just hoped it wasn't what he thought.  
"Heero, I..."  
"Go get some rest princess, you'll need it." Heero said, then turned and walked to his room.  
Usagi frowned and went to her chambers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, we have to put extra protection around Heero. They can't do anything to Usa, but   
they certainly can to Heero!" Hotaru pleaded.  
"Do you think they will try something?"  
"Relena was not sent here for no reason. If Heero won't join the Northland, they will kill   
him." Hotaru replied. Serenity turned to a window and nodded.  
"Ok Hotaru, I'll let you handle it."  
"Me, your highness?!"  
"I don't think I could trust anyone else with someone's life that is so important to my   
daughter." Serenity smiled softly at her.  
"Very well your highness." Hotaru smiled and bowed.  
"Hotaru?"  
"Yes?"  
"Be sure to give Duo pretection to." Hotaru blushed deeply and exited the room. Serenity   
laughed softly, then looked back out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'er not gonna make it, are we?" Quatre asked.  
"What do you mean?" Trowa questioned.  
"By the time we reach the dwarves, the kingdom will be under attack." Trowa nodded in silent   
agreement. Quatre frowned. The Moon Kingdom and the dwarves needed more time. The dwarves would  
get there either just in time, or to late.  
"Don't worry Quatre. The elves will be able to hold off the Northland army long enough." Quatre  
nodded half-heartedly, and the two wandered on in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The sun rose to great a foggy morning in the Moon Kingdom. The palace woke to a horrible sight  
in the North. A darkness moved toward the South, and with it, the death of all who stood in it's  
path. Usagi stepped out of her room in her traditional white dress. She silently made her way  
past the other girls chambers. She could hear the them waking up and moving about. Usagi hurried  
past their rooms as to avoid any questions as to where she was going. Finally, she reached her   
destination. Hesitating slightly, she knocked on the door. A shuffle from inside let her know the  
occupant was awake. Slowly the door opened and Duo walked out.  
"Duo?" Usagi asked confused. "What are you doing in Heero's room?"(1)   
"I came to check on Heero, but when I got here, he was gone." Duo stated nervously.  
"Really?" Usagi asked as she went to move past Duo. Noticing this, Duo stepped infront of her.  
"You can't go in there." Duo said.  
"Why not?"  
"Uh...well....the...the beds not made! Heero's a neat freak, he would be pretty upset if you   
saw his unmade bed!"  
"Duo." Usagi sighed and pushed past him. When she entered the room, it was empty. "The beds   
made Duo."  
"So it is! Guess I didn't really pay atten-" Duo was cut off as Usagi grabbed his shirt.  
"Where is he Duo?"  
"I don't know, honestly!" Usagi looked at him questionably, then sighed.  
"Alright. However, Duo, if you see him....would you tell him I'd like to talk to him?"Usagi   
asked.  
"Sure thing princess." Duo smiled. Usagi smiled back and left the room. Once she was a good  
distance down the hall, Duo shut the door and turned toward the window to see Heero climb back   
into the room.(2) "What was that all about?!" Duo exclaimed as Heero stood up.  
"Don't worry about it Duo."  
"Don't worry about it?! Heero, you jumped out a window for God's sake! Not only that, but you  
did it because of Usagi! What's going on?!"  
"I told you not to worry about it." Heero sneered.  
"Heero, it's pretty obvious how she feels about you, so why run?" Duo asked.  
"I have my reasons." Heero answered. Duo rolled his eyes and opened the door.  
"Hey Heero." Duo paused. "She wants to talk to you." He said, then walked out the room. Heero  
sighed. Despite the fact that Usagi was Cosmos and he was the Chosen, they were still an elf and  
a human. Even if he did help, he highly doughted the elves would accept him and he wouldn't let   
Usagi risk her place as Queen for him. He had been alone before, he could learn to move on,   
afterall Quatre's kingdom would have to be rebuilt, he could occupy his time with that.  
"Once this battle is over, everything will return to normal. Usagi will move on.....she'll have  
to."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa:Well? How was that? I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for not posting for awhile, my   
computer was attacked by an evil virus! Anyway, let me explain those wonderful numbers!  
  
(1) Wasn't what you thought...was it you hentais!!! ^.^ Don't worry, I still love you guys!  
(2) Will these people ever learn to use doors?! Good greif!  
  
  
And now, for those wonderful questions that annoy almost everyone!  
What does the *Chosen* mean? Who is the Reaper? Will he kill Heero? Did any of them really   
sleep? Will Usagi move on?  
  
WILL THEY EVER USE THE DOOR???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Note: Most of these questions will not be answered anytime soon, if at all, it's just a fair   
warning! ^.^ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimers:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or the Reaper who is from the Shannara   
series by Terry Brooks.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Record Of New Beginings  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed as she looked at the darkness approaching them.  
"This will be the worst battle the Southland has ever seen. Hopefully, it won't be   
repeated." Hotaru frowned, then went off to find Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much longer Trowa?" Quatre asked. They had decided to travel right on through   
and not take rest.  
"Maybe a few more hours." Trowa answered.  
"Great!" Quatre sighed in relief. "At least we're closer than when we started!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami, Rei, and Makoto were sitting in the library when Usagi walked in.  
"Where have you been? I went to check on you this morning." Rei smirked as she   
looked up from her book. Usagi blushed and sat down in one of the padded chairs.  
"You went to see Heero this morning, didn't you?" Makoto grinned Usagi's blush   
deepend slightly.  
"Where's Hotaru?" Usagi asked, trying to change the subject.  
"She went to find Heero. She's in charge of his protection." Ami answered without   
looking up from her book.  
"His protection? Why does Heero need protection?" Usagi asked worriedly.  
"Hotaru thinks Heero may be in more trouble than the rest of us." Rei answered.  
"I wouldn't worry Usa-chan. With Hotaru-sama on the job, everything will be fine."   
Minako smiled, causing Usagi to giggle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There you are!" Hotaru exclaimed as she found Heero. She had searched all over the   
palace to find him, but she couldn't. Luckily she just happened to look outside and   
saw him by the lake.  
"what are you doing out here? Usagi's been looking for you." Heero didn't respond,   
instead he justed stared out at the water. "The war will change things Heero. It is   
your destiny to see to it...because Cosmos told me." Heero quickly turned and looked   
at the raven haired girl. "Just think of me as Cosmos's helper." Hotaru smiled.   
Although he didn't know why, a small smile crossed Heero's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Reaper watched his prey from the shadows. Content on making the kill at just the  
right moment, because for the Reaper, no other moment would do. Swiftly the red eyes   
glanced over at the other human. Yes, he knew of this human as well. A Northland human  
that traveled and often helped the Southland. It was then the Reaper decided she would  
die as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Wu-man!" Duo greeted as he stepped outside.  
"I told you not to call me that!" Wufei growled as she continued to practice his   
sword play.  
"Getting ready for the battle?"  
"Yes, but seeing as how you never prepare for anything, I'm supprised you could   
tell." Wufei smirked.  
"Ha ha, very funny." Duo huphed. Turning away from Wufei, Duo looked at the darkend  
sky. "They'll never make it." Duo shook his head.  
"They knew it to." Wufei said as he joined the Caller. "I believe Trowa knew right   
away, but I'm pretty sure Quatre was aware." Duo nodded and the two looked on in   
silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day went on slowly. Mostly quiet as the guards finished up preperations for the   
attack and the elven people were evacuated to the farthest ends of the kingdom. Queen   
Serenity took one last look at her throne room. Chances were very high that it would   
be destroyed during the attack. For centeries the great structure had withstood   
everything that came against it, but not this time. The Northland army would certainly  
destroy the castle. A door creaking drew Serenity from her thoughts and she looked up  
to see her daughter enter. Serenity smiled as her child came up to her, the royal   
symbol on her forehead showing brightly against her skin.  
"Yes, my child?"  
"Mother...." Usagi paused.  
"Yes?"  
"Well...I..." Usagi stutterd as she stared at her mother.  
"Are you worried about the attack?" Serenity asked, even though she knew this was   
not the case. Usagi nodded slowly, disappointed that she couldn't tell her mother her  
feelings. "Theres no need to be worried. Everything will work out fine." Usagi just   
nodded and went to leave when her mother placed her hand on her shoulder. "Heero will   
be fine. You have no need to worry about him."  
Usagi's eyes watered and she quickly turned and buried herself in her mother's warm   
and welcoming embrace. Outside however, the sun was slowly setting on the Moon Kingdom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Northland army camp was steadily buzzing. The attack was to come in a matter of   
hours, just before sunrise. The attack was arranged to come swift and strong. The   
mindless creatures making up the army knew no other way but the direct way. There was   
no way they could gain the element of surprise. So they new they would have to   
deliever some hard blows. At the back of the camp stood a tent. Inside, the Youma OO   
sat in silent wait. It wouldn't be long before the Moon Kingdom fell and Serenity,   
Selene's daughter, fell with it. The only worry on the Youma OO's mind was of the boy   
named foolishly after him. If he helped Cosmos, all was lost for the Northland army.   
That was something however, the Youma OO had prepared for and would not let come to   
pass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An errie silence settled over the Moon Kingdom. The sky darkend and all stars   
disappeared from view. The elven army stood ready, as all sounds in the world seemed   
to die away. A loud shout echoed from the far left flank as an attack came out of no   
where. Suddenly the clanking of weapons and shouts rose into the night air. It was   
then that the main attack came. From everywhere mishappen creatures emerged and   
attacked. The slightly distracted elves were caught off guard as the huge creatures   
launched upon them. The elves managed to once again group themselves and the first   
flank of the creatures fell to their weapons. A second flank brutily attacked and   
elves began to fall by the dozens.  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" The darkness above the battle seemed to part as a dragon   
made of lightining peirced the sky and through the attacking Northlanders. The smell   
of charred flesh filled the air and dead bodies littered the ground. The elves pushed   
back the remaining attackers, but most also joined the Earth as another wave of   
creatures attacked. Makoto sneered and powered up for the next attack. Briefly she   
wondered how the other girls were doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei yelled as she took out some on coming trolls. "Keep them   
away from the castle. We need to hold off calling on Heero and Usagi for as long as   
possible!" She yelled to the fighters near her. A gasp of pain caused Rei to turn. On  
the ground behind her lay a dead troll.  
"You need to be aware of every direction. There's more than we could ever imagine."   
Wufei said as he pulled his sword out of the corpse. As he ran off to help the other   
elves, Rei smiled, then quickly turned back to the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako wiped her brow as another gnome fell. It was obvious the Youma OO wasn't to   
worried about this half of the kingdom. The gnomes weren't very skilled fighters, but  
there were so many that they could easily keep the right flank busy.  
"Miss Minako!" An elf guard yelled. "The front and left flanks are in far more need   
of your services."  
"No. They may be small, but there many and crafty. I won't leave." Minako frowned.   
The guard nodded and rushed at some on-coming gnomes.  
"Venus Cresent Beam Shower!" The gnomes screamed as the skies appeared to rain   
death upon them. Minako smirked, thses gnomes weren't going anywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami frowned. The sounds of battle were all around, yet no attack came their way.  
"Miss Ami, perhaps we should go aid the others..." One elf offered.  
"Lets wait a little while longer before we send any troops...this could be a trap."  
Ami replied. The elf nodded and returned to his post. "They're forcing us to the   
palace...the kingdom's going to be ruined." Ami whispered. A rustle from the woods   
infront of them had everyone on their toes. Ami gasped as a hooded figure stepped out  
the shrubs. A lean hand reached up and pulled back the hood.  
"Trowa?!" Ami exclaimed.  
"Quatre and I decided he could handle the last half hour of the journey, so I rushed  
back here. Send your troops to aid the others, I've taken care of things here." Trowa  
informed the band of elves. Quickly, the group went to help their fellow elves. Once  
they were gone, Ami turned to Trowa.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have put up a barrier. The attack headed your way was the weakest, so the barrier  
could hold better and free up this division." Ami nodded. "Where's..." Before Trowa  
could finish, Ami answered.  
"Duo's with the three of them at the palace. We decided only to force Usagi and   
Heero to use their powers as a last resort."  
"Heero's not fighting?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
"It's to risky." Ami replied. Then the two rushed off to help the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The battle raged on endlessly. Where as the Northland army seemed endless, the elves  
were wearing thin. They had already been pushed back to the second wall and were   
barely holding there. Rei clutched her bleeding arm. A careless act had caused a deep  
wound in her arm which continued to bleed freely. Since the wound, Wufei had stuck   
close by incaseclose by incase she needed assistance.  
"They're thoughtlessly attacking now." Wufei noted.  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked.  
"They're no longer attacking in formations...they're just trying to kill as many as  
possible." Wufei choked as a light wind stired up the smell of blood and death. "At  
this rate, they will back us up to the palace."  
Rei's eyes narrowed. If the Northland army reached the palace, their only hope was  
Usagi and Heero.  
"I hope Quatre and Trowa hurry." Rei whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sounds like the battles drawing near." Duo said, mostly to himself. Serenity looked  
at the Caller , he was so loyal to his friend and she wondered if Heero noticed as well. It was obvious  
that Heero and Quatre were not the generation that had attacked her home before.  
Usagi looked at Heero. He seemed to be deep inside himself. Slowly, she walked over to him. As she  
went to place her hand on his shoulder, a bloody and battered elf guard rushed into the room.  
"Queen Serenity, they've breeched the second wall! The Northland army is here!" The elf said, then  
collapsed to the ground, dead. Duo stood up and looked at the queen.  
"What do you want to do?" Serenity stood speechless. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but now it looked like there was no way around it. Sadly, she turned to Usagi and Heero.  
"Are you ready?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa: There! I finally got another chapter out! Chapter 12 should be out soon and I see the end of this fic in sight. I'm really gonna miss it though!  
Well, please R&R I love reviews!!! 


End file.
